Lovers at Beacon Academy
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: Just a note, this is a guilty pleasure story made up of ships I like and ones that you guys want to read about. Girl ships only. Sorry
1. Episode 1

Lovers at Beacon Academy

Episode 1

Ruby and Weiss

**Note:** So I've finally given in and decided to write a purely "shipping story." There are better words for this, but I choose not to say them at this point in time. This will be an ongoing thing, but I'm only going to update it when I'm in the mood so these episodes may be a little scarce. Aside from the boring, I hope you enjoy my guilty pleasure story!

The scene starts out with Ruby slowly falling asleep the night of Professor Port's first class. Blake and Yang were fast asleep, but Ruby was still trying to study even though the weight of her eyelids was getting to her. What she went through with Weiss was definitely a life-changing experience for her. She had never encountered someone like Weiss and the way she did it made Ruby want to change her ways. A few minutes went by and Ruby gave in to her exhaustion and fell asleep. After some time, Weiss made her way back to their room and quickly changed into her nightgown. She climbed up to Ruby's bed to see if she was awake. To her surprise, Ruby had her class stuff out and it appeared she fell asleep studying. She picked her up in her arms and laid her down on her bed. She was still sleeping even though Weiss moved her down to her bed. Weiss got on top of Ruby and straddled her body. She lowered her face to kiss Ruby on the lips. After a couple of seconds, Ruby opened her eyes and saw that Weiss was kissing her. She brought her up in shock.

"What are you doing? I couldn't breathe." Weiss put her finger over Ruby's mouth.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a leader, but you'll have to show me how much of a leader you are."

"What does that mean?"

"Fuck me." Ruby's eyes widened.

"What?! Right now?!" Weiss put her finger over Ruby's mouth again and moved in and kissed her again. Ruby struggled slightly for Weiss was being fairly aggressive, but she definitely wasn't all against it. Following Weiss' instructions, she kicked her legs out from under her which made Weiss fall onto her back and now Ruby was straddling Weiss.

"Wow, I'm impressed." With Ruby on top, there was no stopping her. She kissed Weiss as passionately as she could. As she started to become more turned on, her tongue started to enter Weiss'. Ruby swirled her tongue around Weiss' and she started to moan softly. For some reason, this was exciting Weiss way more than expected. Ruby then sat up and scooted her body down to Weiss' legs. She placed her hands on Weiss' ankles and slowly ran them up her leg, underneath her nightgown, and finally stopping at her breasts.

At first, Ruby softly grasped them to get a sense of how sensitive Weiss was. A small little pinch and Weiss' body tensed up. Ruby then started to rub her breasts. She was shocked to realize that Weiss' breasts were nearly the same size as hers. After a couple seconds of massaging, Ruby started to pinch her nipples. Weiss began to moan even more.

"Oh Ruby, don't. Please, I'm sensitive there." However, this didn't stop her. She pulled the nightgown over Weiss' head which exposed her entire body. Going right in, Ruby began to suck on Weiss' right nipple. With her mouth occupied and with her free hand, she massaged the other one. All Weiss could do was run her fingers through Ruby's hair and hope she doesn't get too carried away. As her tongue licked around her nipple, it started to get harder and harder so Ruby sat up once again.

"Now, that you're warmed up." Her hand gently slid back down Weiss' body and touched her panties. "Wow, you're already wet." Weiss blushed.

"Shut up."

"It's okay. Doesn't that mean I'm doing something right?" Weiss looked at Ruby who had a lovely smile on her face. Still looking at Weiss, Ruby's hand slowly rubbed against Weiss' panties and she was getting excited. After a while, Ruby stopped and brought her hand back to her mouth. Her hand was wet from Weiss' pussy. She stuck her fingers inside her mouth and sucked on them. "Mmm. You taste good."

Without hesitation, she returned to Weiss' crotch and removed her underwear, leaving a dripping, yet beautiful pussy in front of Ruby's face. Before she started, Ruby blew on it and Weiss arched her back.

"Oh, that feels good." Ruby looked up at Weiss once more before she dug her face into Weiss' pussy. Immediately, Weiss cried out in pleasure. Ruby showed no sign of being timid. Her tongue acted like a tornado and her fingers were thrusting as hard as they could. By now, Weiss was moaning louder and louder. Her hands were tightly gripping her sheets and her breasts. "Don't stop. Don't stop." Ruby inserted another finger and dug her tongue as deep as it could go into Weiss' pussy. It was coming. Weiss couldn't hold it any longer. Juices quickly started to spray Ruby's face and Weiss closed her legs with Ruby still in between.

For a couple of seconds, no of them moved. Weiss was too worked to move and Ruby wanted to give her some time. Weiss slowly opened up her legs and grabbed Ruby's head to bring her back up to hers. Weiss kissed Ruby all around her face to taste what she had just exerted. While Weiss was all over Ruby, Ruby was still massaging Weiss' pussy. Weiss quickly grabbed Ruby's hand and held it tight.

"Now, it's my turn." She slammed Ruby's face into her pillow. Her head was down and her ass was in the air. Weiss decided to skip the subtleties so she pulled down both Ruby's pants and underwear. It took Weiss a while to start for she was idolizing the perfection of Ruby's pussy. Completely shaved and perfectly symmetrical. Weiss was almost afraid to touch it, but she had to. She licked her hand and rubbed along the surface of Ruby's pussy. Seeing as this was her first time, Ruby started to retreat, but Weiss grabbed a hold of her body and pulled her back. "Ah, where do you think you're going?"

"No Weiss, it hurts." Weiss ignored her. She had one hand on Ruby's back to make sure she wouldn't escape and the other was being sucked on.

"Okay, here it comes Ruby." Ruby closed her eyes and gripped everything she could as tightly as she cold. First, Weiss slowly stuck her index finger into Ruby's pussy and immediately, Ruby cried out in pain. Weiss gently thrust her finger in and out and Ruby was moaning in pleasure. When Ruby's "ahs" turned into "mmms," Weiss pulled out and put in her middle finger as well. Ruby was definitely starting to feel it now. Weiss was having hard time because Ruby's pussy was forcing Weiss' fingers out.

"Weiss. Weiss." This still wasn't enough for Weiss. She sucked on all of her fingers and stuck them inside. "Aaahhh!" This time, Weiss wasn't gentle. She roughly shoved her fingers in and out, ignoring Ruby's every plea. Ruby's juices slowly starting to run down her stomach and Weiss' hand. This was what Weiss was waiting for. She continued to fuck Ruby's pussy with everything she had. With everything Weiss could, her fingers were halfway in and then suddenly kicked out. She couldn't put them in anymore for Ruby had climaxed. Weiss' hand was all wet and Ruby's pussy was bright red. This exhilaration caused her to fall onto her stomach and her body was twitching uncontrollably. Weiss watched Ruby as she was struggling to regain her composure, but she didn't do anything to help. She just licked her hands clean and crawled up behind Ruby.

"How was that?"

"I can't... I don't even..." Weiss kissed Ruby on the cheek and slid her hand down to Ruby's pussy. Her fingers barely touched Ruby's pussy and she cried out in pain and grabbed Weiss' hand. "Please stop. I can't take it anymore." Weiss brought her hand up that was being held by Ruby and kissed it. She ran her fingers through Ruby's hair and laid down beside her.

"You did great Ruby."

Still breathing heavy, "It kind of felt great." Weiss chuckled.

"So Ruby, what I said today, I didn't mean it. I was just so caught up in the moment that I wasn't being myself. I truly believe you can lead this team."

Finally regaining herself, "Do you really think so?"

"I do. I saw what you did in the Emerald Forest and I was completely surprised. I thought you were just an immature little girl with a big weapon, but now I know that you're a mature women with her heart set in the right place."

"Thanks Weiss." Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby on the forehead. "Good night Ruby."

"Good night Reiss."

"What?"

"Weiss. Good night Weiss." Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes at Ruby. She pulled the blankets up over their bodies and slept the night away. Ruby was so exhausted that she fell asleep immediately. Weiss had her arm over Ruby and Ruby cuddled close into Weiss' body. To her surprise, Weiss was very warm and felt soothing to be next to you. Both girls knew that that night was going to change the rest of their lives.

End of Episode 1

**Ending Note: **So I hope you guys enjoyed the first of, hopefully, many of this story. Like said before, this story will be updated quite scarcely because I'll only write if I'm up to it. However, I will take requests on shippings you guys want to be covered in the next episode and consider them in the next part. On another note, I will **only** do girl shippings. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little experience with White Rose and I hope to hear from you guys. Thank you for all the support. It really means a lot to me.


	2. Episode 2

Lovers at Beacon Academy

Episode 2

Yang encounters Ruby

**Note:** So if you read the title, you know what's coming up. I hope I don't lose credibility as a writer for writing this. I just did what you guys wanted to read so I'm sorry if this ruins some of my fans and/or innocent bystanders passing by. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this special episode featuring Gold.

It was 3 o'clock on a Thursday and Ruby was the first one back. These days always suck for Ruby since her teammates never get back until late so she's always stuck by herself and with nothing to do. Doing her usual, she changed into her pjs, climbed up to her bed, and tried to do some studying. She loved being a Huntress and all, but all this studying about the creatures of Grimm and the valuing of teamwork was starting to bore her. She slapped her book down on her lap and tried to think of something else. When she did, an image of Weiss fucking her with her fingers came to mind. Immediately, Ruby shook her head to rid herself of that image. Why did that pop up out of nowhere? She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, but this time, it was her massaging Weiss' breasts. When she opened her eyes, she realized her hands were on her own breasts in a cup-like fashion.

"What? What am I doing?" Ruby slunk into bed and was confused. Of all the things she could think about, it was her and Weiss sharing their very special moment. This was too much. Ruby closed her eyes and tried to take a little nap, but again, the image of her face get doused by Weiss juices. This time when she opened her eyes, her right arm was down her pants, rubbing her pussy. What the hell. Ruby brought her hand up to her mouth and started to suck on it. After a couple of seconds, she lowered it back down into her pants and started to rub her pussy slowly.

"Oh Weiss, it feels so good." Her hand began to move in a circular pattern and it quickly intensified. "Ah, don't stop."

Meanwhile, Yang finished up her discussions for the day and was making her way back to their room. Before she reached for the doorknob, she heard Ruby's voice and waited. She pressed her ear against the door and heard Ruby breathing heavy and moaning out loud. As Yang listened in more, she started to get excited herself. However, she couldn't do anything out in the public. She swung open the door and Ruby stopped mid-fuck in shock.

"Yang? What are you... What are you doing here so early?"

"My discussion ended early today, but aside from that, what were you doing?" Ruby looked down and saw that her hand was still down her pants. She immediately pulled it out and looked away with a bright red face.

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing." Yang walked to Ruby's bed and brought herself up to Ruby's level. Yang inspected Ruby for her shirt was halfway up and it appeared her pants were a little wet. "It doesn't look like it either."

"Please Yang, don't tell anyone, especially not Weiss." Yang climbed back down.

"Oh, don't worry Ruby. I'm not that kind of person. I just expect something back."

"What do you mean," she asked timidly.

"Get down here and put on your blindfold."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to punish you? I know how much you hate my punishments." Ruby's eyes widened and she climbed down immediately while covering her eyes with her blindfold. "Okay, just stand there and wait a second." Yang walked over to her dresser and started to undress. Once all of her clothes were off, she reached into the drawer and pulled out a strap-on. Ruby was completely unaware of what was happening, but Yang had the biggest grin on her face as she tightened all the straps. She walked back over to Ruby and licked her fingers. She held Ruby close and stuck her hand down Ruby's pants. On contact, Ruby jumped a little.

"Yang, what are you doing," she asked while trying to remove her blindfold. Yang grabbed her hand and pulled it back down.

"The more you resist, the more it's gonna hurt." She picked her up by the ass and walked her into the bookshelf in front of the window and started to fuck Ruby with her fingers. Ruby was holding onto Yang as tight as she could while furthered herself into Ruby.

"Yang, please." Yang pulled out and felt that her hands were starting to feel moist. She picked her up again and gently brought her to the ground.

"Take off your clothes."

"But Yang..."

"Just do it." Ruby cautiously took off her clothes. At the same time, Yang spit on her hand and smothered it all over her strap-on. When Yang looked down, she saw that Ruby was ready to go and knelt down in between Ruby's legs. She held the strap-on in between her two fingers to make sure that it didn't miss when it went in. "You ready?"

"Ready for- ah!" Yang stuck it in and slowly thrusted back and forth. While her body was moving back and forth, "Yang, what is that?"

"Just relax Ruby. I'll make you feel better than Weiss could ever make you feel." Yang maintained a slow, constant motion in and out of Ruby's pussy. All Ruby could do was moan and take it. Yang got lowed to Ruby and started to massage her breasts while still fucking Ruby. Now, Ruby was starting to feel even better. The feeling of such deep penetration and the way Yang massaged her breasts was indescribable. Yang did know her best.

After a while, Ruby eventually started getting used to the feeling and grew quiet. This was the signal for Yang to step up her game. She pulled out to allow Ruby some recovery time. Once she saw Ruby's body calm down and her pussy return to normal color, she stuck it in again, but this time, with much more intensity. Now, Ruby's body was moving back and forth much faster and she was definitely feeling a stronger sensation.

"How do you like that?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Yang!" Her thrusts were harder and deeper and it definitely was showing on Ruby's body expression. She started to stretch her arms behind her to try and grab a hold of something, but there was nothing to grab onto. Back and forth, Yang was relentless. She was even starting to breathe heavier for her motions were starting to become out of control. Her upper thighs were beginning to make contact with Ruby's butt every time she fucked her. Ruby was now moaning out even louder and with more meaning. Already, Yang was doing a better job than Weiss. She's never felt like this before, but she didn't know how long she could hold it for.

As Yang continued her way further into Ruby's pussy, she began to meet resistance for Ruby's pussy was starting to clench up which only made Yang fuck her harder. Also, she started to rub the top of Ruby's pussy to provide her with some sort of relief even though it did nothing at this point in time.

"Oh Yang, stop. I can't do this anymore. It hurts."

"I told you Ruby, just relax."

"But I can't. Ah!" The sensation was starting to consume her entire body. Tingles were traveling through her body to places she didn't even know could get tingles. Yang didn't listen. She just kept on fucking her until the time came. In and out, Yang didn't let up and was realizing that the resistance in Ruby's pussy was growing more and more. A little more, she thought. You're almost there Ruby. The sound of skin clapping together was beginning to occupy the room. Ruby no longer had control of her body. It was rubbing the floor at such intense motions that the world was starting to shake for her.

As she continued to fuck Ruby, she looked down and Ruby was starting to leak. It was coming, she thought. Yang did not give up. She kept on fucking Ruby.

"Yang, please, if you don't stop, I'll... Aaahhh!" Yang immediately pulled out and watched Ruby squirt all over the place. While the juices were flying out, Yang rubbed Ruby's pussy as hard as she could to make sure every last drop came out. While this was happening, Ruby's back arched and she was screaming out in pain and pleasure. After a couple of seconds, she finally stopped and curled into a ball for she was exhausted. Yang crawled up behind her and wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"Your big sis never lies, does she?"

"No," she said panting. "That was amazing."

"Oh Ruby, you're so cute." She turned Ruby's head to face hers and kissed her on the forehead. "And don't worry, you won't be punished."

What?! That wasn't the punishment she was talking about? That was hell, she thought. On the other hand, it did feel good in the end, though. Yang grabbed Ruby and cradled her in her arms and brought her back up to her bed. She pulled the sheets over Ruby's exhausted body and took off her strap-on. She walked over to her drawer and put it away.

"Oh yeah, I won't tell anyone about this either. You better not, or else the true punishment will come. Got it?" Ruby was too tired to respond, but Yang knew she understand the circumstances. Yang dressed into her normal clothes and walked to the door. "Rest up Ruby. There's more where that came." She gave Ruby a big smile and walked out.

Ruby was astounded. She never knew Yang was capable of such things. She didn't even know she was capable of such things herself. She laid on her bed, limp as could be and thought.

"Yang, you really know how to take care of your little sister." She closed her eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion.

End of Episode 2

**Ending Note: **I hope you guys didn't find this too disturbing. Remember, I don't write all nasty stuff. I do have normal stories in my history if you need to check them out after reading this. Anyway, if you guys have anymore suggestions or requests, please don't be afraid to share them with me. I'll be willing to write any girl shipping you guys can think of. Depending on your requests, it might take various amounts of time to finish them. Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope to hear from you guys soon.


	3. Episode 3

Lovers at Beacon Academy

Episode 3

Blake and Yang

**Note: **Here's a little special for you guys. This is my personal request. Be aware, this doesn't have any of the things like in the previous episodes. It's purely just love between these two characters I've picked. And don't worry, the story will return to its normal form after this. I hope you enjoy this special episode with the best ship in RWBY. And also, don't be afraid to shout out some ideas on future chapters. I've already received some responses and I trying to decide. Anyway, enjoy!

Recently, Blake has been troubled. Whenever her and Yang were alone at times, she would grow timid and could never say a word. She wants to tell Yang how she feels, but the words just can't come out whenever she's with Yang. On the other hand, Yang doesn't realize what Blake's going through which makes it harder for Blake to confess her love to her. For Blake, it seems that Yang doesn't see her that way, but to her surprise, Yang invited Blake to go with her to the beach on their weekend off. Ruby and Weiss weren't invited, it would be just the two of them. It took her awhile, but she finally said yes. Now, the two girls are on their way to the beach, riding on Yang's motorcycle.

"Hey Yang, what's this about?"

"Ah don't worry about it. It's gonna be fun." Yang smiled and revved her motorcycle even faster which caused Blake to squeeze Yang even tighter. A few hours went by and they finally made it to the beach. Yang brought her bike to a stop and parked it, but Blake was still holding Yang as tight as she could. "Blake, we're here. You can let go now." Her eyes were shut when Yang attempted to get off her bike. When she opened them, she saw Yang's beautiful eyes looking at her. "You okay? I'm sorry if I went to fast."

"No, it's fine. I'm just not a big transportation kind of girl."

"Oh, I'll remember that next time. Come on, let's have some fun." Yang wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulder and pulled her into town.

Being as it was the beach, the first thing they did was shop for bathing suits. Blake didn't know what was going on so she just followed whatever Yang was doing and didn't suggest a single thing. Yang decided to try some on first. The first one she tried on was white, strapless top and string bottom. Immediately, Blake started to blush. She was getting to see Yang half-naked already. The next one was normal, yellow bikini that caught Blake's eye.

"I really like that one."

"You think so." Yang turned to look at the mirror. "You don't think it's too small on me." Yang spinned 360 degrees and Blake got to examine her entire body. In this bikini, her butt was half out and her top was barely covering her breasts.

"I do. It looks great," she said as her face turned redder.

"Alright then, you're turn." She shoved Blake into the dressing room and threw a bunch of swimsuits for her to try on. It took a while for her to come out since Yang piled on at least 20 different swimsuits and Blake didn't know what to try on first, but sometimes, you just have to go with your gut. Blake walked out as shy as could be and revealed a super sexy black string bikini. Yang's eyes grew to the size of the sun and her mouth fell to the floor.

"Wow, you look," trying to ingest the saliva, "you look great."

"Really?" Her cheeks were still red.

"Yep, I think we're good." Yang grabbed Blake's hand and proceeded to the front counter.

"Wait, we're wearing these now?"

"Yeah, why not? We're at the beach."

"Well, can I at least wear some shorts or something?"

"Sure." Blake grabbed the first pair of shorts she could and they proceeded to cashier. They walked out of the store and immediately were stopped by tons of guys passing by.

"Hey baby, you wanna hang out with me?"

"I got this sweet beach house. You wanna come?" the flood of boys just kept coming. However, none of them acknowledged Blake. All of their attention was on Yang. Blake saw that Yang was being attacked by guys and she just turned away. Yang turned and saw that no one was talking to Blake. She grabbed Blake's hand which caused Blake to tense up. With her other hand, she prepared herself for a lot of resistance.

"Move it, losers." Her one hand smashed through the entire crowd of boys until they were all on the ground, in pain. Blake and Yang ran off to find some place more civil which eventually landed them on the pier.

They walked on the pier and looked out to the ocean. The breeze of the cool wind, the sound of the waves crashing into each other soothed Blake beyond belief. Yang took a quick peek at Blake and she was really enjoying herself. Yang smiled and continued to walk alongside Blake as close as possible. Blake noticed this and immediately started to grow tense. After about an hour or so, they got to the end of the pier where they saw numerous couples kissing as the sun began to turn from yellow to orange. Blake and Yang looked around for they were surrounded by these love stricken couples. Yang look at Blake, but Blake shied away and looked at the ground.

"Hey, how about we get something to eat?" She grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her to the nearest restaurant. The restaurant they attended was right next to the edge so they got a perfect view of the ocean. Blake tried her best to stay calm and Yang was acting like her normal self. As the food came out, so did the conversations. Yang tried to let Blake do all of the talking while she idolized Blake's hair flowing in the wind and the resonance she gives off from the ever-changing sunset.

They finished up their food and walked out. Yang looked to the horizon and saw that the sun was starting to finally set. She grabbed Blake's hand once again and told her to follow her even though she didn't really have a choice. Yang brought her to the sand of the beach where they walked along the ocean and enjoyed each other's company. As the sun started to turn from orange to red, Blake stopped Yang as they were continuing to walk.

"What is it Blake?"

"I... I have something to tell you."

"Okay, shoot." Yang wrapped her body around so that she was facing directly in front of Blake.

"Ever since I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. You're fun, loving, and just someone I've never had the honor of meeting and now that I've gotten close to you, I think I..."

"Love you."

"Huh?"

"I love you Blake. Yeah, I was kind of nervous myself. That's why I brought you out here. I thought it would make it a little easier on myself to confess my feeling for you." Blake's face was now a bright red. She had no words. She couldn't believe that she had felt the same about her as she did.

"Yang, I..." Out of nowhere, Blake held Yang's cheeks and leapt at her, causing both of them to fall to the sand. While they descended, Blake's lips met Yang's and they shared their first kiss on a beautiful day with a beautiful sunset. As they continued to share their kiss, Yang's hands wrapped around Blake's waist and she pulled her in closer. After a while, Blake pulled away for air. "Yang, I love you. I was just too afraid of what you'd say."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I belong to you and you belong to me." Yang held Blake's head and brought her back down for another kiss. This time, it was more passionate and much longer. They didn't care about air. All they cared about was being in each other's arms. When they finally finished, Blake noticed that it was starting to get dark.

"Um, should we leave?"

"Nah, let's stay here a bit." Blake smiled.

"Okay." Blake lied down next to Yang and cuddled up next to her. Yang brought her arm around Blake and held her tight. "Yang, I don't want this day to end."

"Me neither. Today was perfect." She kissed Blake on the forehead and watched as the sun cleared the horizon and let in the light of their first moon together.

End of Episode 3


	4. Episode 4

Lovers at Beacon Academy

Episode 4

Weiss and Blake

The weekend struck Beacon Academy and everybody had big plans. Ruby and Yang decided to go home and visit some of their family. However, Weiss and Blake were dreading this weekend. They absolutely had nothing to do and no one asked them to join them so they were stuck at Beacon. Blake was relaxing on her bed, reading _Ninjas of Love _when Weiss walked through the door, in really bad shape.

"Hey Weiss, what's wrong?"

"I've been really worked up these past few days. All of these battles happening and Ruby not leaving my side, it's been quite tiring." She slowly limped to her bed and plopped face first into her pillow. While she was in pain, Blake could hear Weiss groaning in pain from across the pain. Blake was trying her hardest to enjoy her book, but the sight and sound of Weiss in pain was not working for her.

"Weiss, this may sound weird, but would you like a massage?"

"It's fine. You don't have to do that."

"Well, to be honest, I can't read my book and to know that you're dying just a couple feet away from me, I just can't do that. So would you like one?" Weiss gave in.

"Sure."

"Alright." Blake kicked her legs out from her blankets and set her book down. "Go ahead on lie on your stomach."

Blake walked over to Weiss and straddled her body over Weiss' upper legs. First, Blake started with her shoulders. Immediately, Blake felt intense resistance in Weiss' shoulders. Blake put in extra effort to make sure that her massage therapy was actually doing something. Her hands started to dig into Weiss' shoulders and Weiss definitely feeling.

"Jeez Blake, can you go any harder?"

"Sorry Weiss, it's just that shoulders have a lot of knots and it won't do any good if I gently rub them. Just try to relax. I'm trying my best." Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Blake gripped Weiss' shoulders and started to squeeze them as tight as they could. In the beginning, Weiss was squirming in pain, but as it lingered on, she loosened up and moved less.

"Is that better?"

"Oh yeah, much better." As Blake felt that Weiss' shoulders were finally relieved, she moved to Weiss' mid back. Like her shoulders, the knots were obviously there. Blake pressed her palms into Weiss' back and she felt an immediate pinch and jumped a little.

"Sorry, sorry. That was a big one." Blake rubbed and pressed more and more. "Seriously Weiss? What have you been doing?"

"You know, I don't know anymore."

Blake continued to work Weiss' mid back, but they just weren't going away so she moved to more efficient tactics. She switched to her knuckles and pressed hard.

"Ow, ow! Come on Blake, you seemed like you knew what you were doing."

"I do. I've never felt tension this bad before."

"Well, sorry. It's not my fault."

"Just shut up and relax. This is supposed to be helpful."

"Yeah, helpful." Blake pressed her knuckles into Weiss' mid back harder and rubbed around. The pain was still getting to Weiss, but after a while, the knots started to unwind and Blake's rubbing was starting to feel soothing. Weiss breathed out as loud as she could and Blake decided to move on to her lower back.

Here, there wasn't much to work with. It mostly felt good for Weiss. Occasionally, Blake's hands would accidently venture into Weiss' ass area and she would pull away as fast as she could. However, Weiss didn't notice a single thing. She was too stolen away by Blake's massage to care. Blake pulled her hands up for she was done with Weiss' back.

"Okay Weiss, you wanna turn over and I'll get your front?"

"Sure." Weiss turned over onto her back with Blake's legs still surrounding hers.

"Alright, just relax. This is when people get the most uncomfortable."

"Nah, you're doing a great job."

"Thanks." Blake smiled and continued with her massage.

To start, she gently rubbed around the sides of Weiss neck and Weiss really enjoyed it. She had her eyes closed and a smile was on her face. The look of joy on Weiss' face kind of turned on Blake. She's never seen Weiss so happy before and with her eyes closed and relaxed, she could make her move. She lowered her head and started to aim for Weiss' lips.

No! You're massaging Weiss, that's it. She shook her head and moved onto Weiss' stomach. At first, Weiss questioned why Blake was massaging there and she explained how it just helps the flow of everything inside. Unfortunately for Blake, the temptations were coming right back at her with much more vigor. As she rubbed up and down Weiss' stomach, she'd occasionally lift up Weiss shirt and expose her belly button. Blake would catch herself staring Weiss' cute little belly button. She wanted so bad to rub Weiss' actual skin, but held herself back. If that didn't happen, she would accidently brush Weiss' skirt down, exposing her beautiful white panties. By now, Blake was sweating. The room was getting a little too hot for her and during the entire time, Weiss was moaning to herself, indicating that she was enjoying the massage a little too much. She wiped her forehead and moved down to Weiss' legs.

This was the first time she actually got to touch Weiss' perfect skin. Her skin was soft to the touch and super smooth as she ran her hand up and down. Her moments of enjoyments ended quickly though when Blake went a little too far up Weiss' leg and under her skirt.

"What are you doing?" Blake's eyes shot open.

"Um, it's part of the massage."

"Really?" Weiss' face was serious. She didn't want to hear lies. She just wanted to feel better than she was feeling.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Okay." She sat up and tried to relax again. As she did, she felt her skirt slowly lift up and Blake's hand gently rub against Weiss' panties. "Blake, I said- Ahh!" As she rubbed Weiss' panties, her index finger gently poked Weiss pussy which made her antsy. "Blake, I told you I wanted a massage," she said with varied breaths.

"Weiss, can you just trust me? I promise you'll feel so good after all this is over."

"Uh fine."

"Before I start," Blake grabbed her black bands that covered her forearms and used them to tie Weiss' arms to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Blake crawled up Weiss' body and pressed her finger against Weiss' mouth.

"Just relax." Still next to Weiss' face, she started to squeeze Weiss' breasts. Right from the start, Blake was surprised. "Weiss, you have such cute boobs."

"Shut up. I'm done. Stop it right... Ahh!" Blake squeezed even harder which stopped Weiss dead in her sentence. She started to unbutton Weiss shirt and Weiss didn't complain. She just closed her eyes and breathed out loud. After her shirt was completely open, Blake stared at Weiss' body for a few seconds. She had the most perfect hourglass figure she's ever seen. Blake lowered her head and started to kiss around Weiss' belly button. The warmth of Weiss' body told Blake that she was ready. She sat back up and pulled down Weiss' skirt, completely revealing Weiss' panties.

"Blake, please slow down." Blake looked up and saw that Weiss' breathing was increasing. She pressed her palm against Weiss' panties and started to rub it up and down. This feeling of sensation caused Weiss to clench her legs together, trapping Blake's hand.

"Aw, Weiss' don't be like that." Blake pulled Weiss' legs apart and moved her panties to the side. As her pussy was finally revealed to her, Blake was shocked. Weiss' pussy looked so genuine as if no one has ever touched it. The sight, the smell, everything about it turned Blake on the point where she couldn't control herself anymore. She promptly stuck her two fingers inside and started to fuck Weiss. Weiss did everything to try and close her legs, but Blake was holding them open. Already, Blake was fucking Weiss at a fairly fast speed. Before she got too excited, she pulled out and sucked on her fingers. Even the taste of her pussy was amazing. After her two fingers were cleaned, she sucked on her remaining fingers and slowly stuck them inside Weiss. Just as the tips of her fingers entered her pussy, Weiss moaned out loud.

"Blake, I'm sensitive."

"It's okay Weiss, I'll be gentle." With all of her fingers now inside Weiss, she slowly pushed them in and pulled them out. The pace of Blake's hand was starting to get to Weiss for her was moaning every time Blake's hand went in deeper. To increase her pleasure, Blake used her thumb to rub the top of Weiss' clit which stuck out slightly more than anything else on Weiss' pussy. When Blake started to feel the inside of Weiss' pussy start to narrow, she increased her speed even more. Now, Weiss could easily feel the penetration inside her pussy. Her voice was moaning out and louder and Blake was whispering to herself,

"Come on, cum." As she continued to fuck Weiss as hard as she could, her hand started to feel wet and small drips on unknown juices started to trail along Blake's forearm.

"Blake, stop I can't hold it anymore."

"Don't hold it. Just let it go."

"But I can't."

"Yes, you can." Blake's hand was relentless. Back and forth and it just kept getting wetter and wetter. On the other hand, Weiss' pussy was as narrow as could be. When Blake looked down, she saw that Weiss' pussy was starting to puff up and it was turning red in color. "Just a little more Weiss, come on." She was breathing hard as the moment was finally coming.

"Blake, Blake, I... Ahh! Cumming." Blake immediately pulled out her hand and was doused by Weiss squirting everything she had at her. Blake grabbed Weiss' butt and pointed it in the air to try and get everything out. Once the last few drops came out, Weiss was beat. She was breathing heavy and she had no control of her body. She curled up and closed her eyes. "Wow... That, uh... That felt amazing." As she continued to puff, she slowly felt her body get rid of all the tension and pressure held up inside. Her body started to uncurl and her breathing slowly returned to normal. Blake crawled up to Weiss' face.

"I'm glad you liked it. I told you. You'd feel amazing after I was done." Weiss chuckled, but covered her eyes for she was slightly embarrassed. Blake sat up and untied Weiss' arms. Blake's clothes were completely drenched in her juices and she didn't even mind.

"So do I get to do you now," she asked as her hand went underneath Blake's body and into Blake's skirt. Quickly, Blake snagged her hand and brought it back up.

"Maybe next time Princess." Blake smiled at Weiss and kissed the back of her hand.

End of Episode 4


	5. Episode 5

Lovers at Beacon Academy

Episode 5

Weiss and Pyrrha

Weiss stared down Pyrrha and Pyrrha watched Weiss. It all depended on who made the first move. The room was silent and no one moved. Finally, Weiss brought her sword up to her face and charged at Pyrrha. Although Weiss was quick, Pyrrha was able to avoid her strike and knock her off balance by swooping her legs into Weiss'. Weiss lost control of her body and roll on the ground.

"That was nothing." She got back up and shot fireballs at Pyrrha. In the beginning, she rolled and dove out of the way, but as more of them kept coming. She took the fireballs head on with her shield and advanced towards Weiss. When Weiss saw that Pyrrha was distracted, she charged her again. As she drew near, Pyrrha had her back faced towards Weiss and Weiss knew she had to take this opportunity to strike. She lunged her sword at Pyrrha's back, but she quickly moved out of the way, grabbed Weiss' arm, and pulled her into her elbow which caused Weiss to fall backwards. On her stomach. When she looked back up, she saw Pyrrha's sword right in front of her face.

"Very well, but not this time Weiss." She smiled at Weiss as she put away her weapon and stuck out her hand. "That was definitely a different strategy than you usually take." Weiss grabbed Pyrrha's hand and stood up.

"Really? I usually find it difficult to come up with some unique when I battle you."

"Well, all I can say is that you're getting more and more unpredictable."

"Thanks Pyrrha. It's always an honor to spar with you."

"Oh, the honor's all mine." Weiss wiped off some of the dust she got from rolling around the place and noticed that she felt really dirty.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower, do you mind?"

"Of course not. Actually, a shower sounds divine." The two girls packed up their things and made their way to the locker room showers.

There, the showers were very open to one another where only a 3 foot tall wall separated each shower from each other. However, there was a girls and boys shower area so it didn't really matter. They walked into the shower area and dropped their things on the floor. Pyrrha was rather prompt about her shower. She quickly stripped off her clothes and unpinned her hair. Weiss was still removing her clothes when she looked over at Pyrrha.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You look very beautiful with your hair down."

"Thank you Weiss. I can definitely say the same thing about you. Your hair is really pretty," Pyrrha said as she walked to Weiss and ran her fingers through Weiss' hair. After Pyrrha finished idolizing Weiss' hair, Weiss turned around and turned on the shower.

As Weiss washed her body, she couldn't help but look over at Pyrrha who was lathering her body with soap. The sight of Pyrrha's soapy body turned Weiss on. Her hands started to trail down to her crotch when suddenly Pyrrha called out,

"Hey Weiss, do you mind washing my back? I always have a hard time with that."

"No problem," she said with her face as red as a cherry. She walked over to Pyrrha's shower and covered her scrubber in soap. As she washed Pyrrha's back, Weiss could her Pyrrha moaning quietly to herself. Weiss was getting excited. She accidently trailed too far down Pyrrha's back and found herself scrubbing her butt. Pyrrha turned around in shock.

"What are you doing?" Weiss' face was as red as could be. She didn't know how to respond. She knew she went too far and there was no recovery from this."

"I'm sorry," she said as she bowed her head. Pyrrha lifted her head back up and kissed her on the lips. "What was that for?"

"If you want to do that, all you have to ask. I'm not opposed to it," she said with a smile. Weiss' face lit up and continued to kiss Pyrrha. As Weiss lost control of herself, she pinned Pyrrha's body against the wall and moved her hands down to Pyrrha's breasts where she started to massage them. The warm water and Weiss' touch made Pyrrha feel good and she started to moan.

"Oh Weiss, you have such a sense of touch." Weiss looked back up and kissed Pyrrha again. After a couple of seconds, Weiss' hands then trailed down Pyrrha's back and onto her butt where she squeezed them as tight as she could. "Ah," she said softly. With her hands still on Pyrrha's butt, her lips trailed down Pyrrha's body, kissing everything on the way down. "Wait Weiss, you going to fast... Aahh!" Weiss shoved her face into Pyrrha's pussy and was immediately stimulated by Weiss' tongue.

Weiss swirled her tongue around and around and Pyrrha could do nothing but hold Weiss' head to make sure that she kept going. After her circular pattern, she stuck out her tongue and started to face fuck Pyrrha. This made Pyrrha start to lose control. Her hands pressed against the wall as they turned to fists. Weiss was reaching Pyrrha's g-spot and it was obvious to her. Pyrrha's body started to tremble and Weiss continued to fuck her as hard as her head and tongue could. To increase the pleasure, Weiss stuck her right hand straight into Pyrrha's pussy and she screamed out.

"Aahh! It feels so good. Don't stop. I'm close." Weiss hand thrusted up and down in intense motions and Pyrrha's juices started to travel down Weiss' arm. Occasionally, Weiss would stop to taste Pyrrha, but her main focus was making Pyrrha cum. Her tongue was constantly licking around Pyrrha's pussy and her hand was still inside Pyrrha. As she tried to fuck her even harder, Pyrrha started to push her out. Weiss didn't let this stop her. She just tried to get inside even more. Her hand started to feel warm and knew that she was close.

"Come on Pyrrha, you're almost there." Weiss' arm was doing everything it could until finally, Pyrrha cummed.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed out and her body fell onto the ground. Weiss hand was forcefully pushed out and Pyrrha put her hand on her pussy, indicating that she was done. Weiss crawled up to Pyrrha and brought her head up.

"That was really hot." She kissed Pyrrha on the lips. While breathing heavy,

"I can make you even hotter." Out of nowhere, Pyrrha swung her body around Weiss to where Weiss was against the wall and Pyrrha was now in control. "My turn."

Pyrrha put her left hand around Weiss' neck and put her right hand into Weiss pussy and immediately started to fuck her. Weiss was surprised. She never knew Pyrrha was this kind of girl. Completely immobilized, Weiss put her hands on the one that was grabbing her neck and braced herself.

In the beginning, Pyrrha fucked Weiss very slowly to warm her up, but quickly moved onto faster and harder motions. With each thrust, Pyrrha increased her speed and jammed her fingers deeper and deeper into Weiss' pussy. With a compressed throat, it made it difficult for Weiss to moan out loud, but she was able to let a sound of suffering. This was what turned Pyrrha on. She watched Weiss as she struggled to hold herself in Pyrrha's chokehold. As her fucking became more intense, Weiss; legs started to go crazy. They straightened out and then bent and repeated. She tried to close them, but whenever she did, Pyrrha just tightened her grip on Weiss' neck which told her to stop struggling.

As she continued, she started to feel Weiss' pussy start to clinch. This didn't bother her. She kept on fucking her. The struggle to get inside Weiss only made it more enjoyable for the both of them.

"I'm gonna cum," Weiss said softly.

"Just hold it in Weiss. Just a little longer."

"I can't." Her breathing was growing heavier as Pyrrha's fingers were deep in Weiss' pussy. Weiss tried to move her body backwards, away from Pyrrha, but she just followed wherever Weiss went. Weiss was feeling both ecstatic and pain. She was starting to cum and Pyrrha wasn't letting up. She closed her eyes and screamed out. "I'm cumming!" Fluids started to shoot out of Weiss' pussy, but Pyrrha kept on fucking her. As she was cumming, Weiss moved her hand down onto her pussy to try and stop Pyrrha, but she still kept on going. Weiss was screaming out and Pyrrha was ignoring every plea to stop. Once Weiss finally stopped, Pyrrha ejected her fingers from Weiss' pussy and watched as she cowered on the floor. Her body twitched and she had lost all of her strength. Pyrrha crawled next to Weiss and whispered into her ear.

"Next time, ask, I'll make you feel even better." Weiss' eyes shot open. It was possible to feel even better? Weiss was still trembling as she watched Pyrrha change into her clothes and leave the room, completely normal. In her head, Weiss was thinking about what an incredible girl Pyrrha Nikos was. She could be completely fine after such rough sex and say that there was more where that came from. Weiss crawled to the shower handle and turned off the water. She laid on the ground for awhile until her body finally regained its strength. She got slowly from the ground and looked at the door.

"No, I'll be the one to make you feel better."

End of Episode 5

**Ending Note:** Sorry for the late update. I did say this story would be written when I was in the mood. I hope this satisfied those of you who were waiting for a long time. I'd still like to hear from you guys on future shippings. I do have some ideas in mind right now, but I want to know if there's something you guys desperately want to read. I hope you enjoyed this interesting shipping.


	6. Episode 6

Lovers at Beacon Academy

Episode 6

Ruby and Weiss

The night was late and Ruby and Weiss were in bed. Blake and Yang, however, did not make it back to the room, but the two girls didn't take much notice of it. Weiss was fast asleep from a hard day's work. Ruby was still awake. She constantly thinking about Weiss change of attitude towards her. In the beginning, Weiss hated everything about her, but now, she slowly starting to show more support and care towards Ruby. As she thought about it, a smile came to her face. She leaned over her bed to check on Weiss.

"Hey Weiss, you awake?" Weiss didn't respond; she didn't even budge. She was in deep sleep. Ruby jumped off her bed and stood next to Weiss' bed. She nudged Weiss' shoulder, but she still didn't respond. Ruby grew saddened. She wanted to talk with Weiss, but apparently, it was too late for a late night chat. As she was about to climb back up to her bed, she saw Weiss' nightgown strap off of her shoulder and revealed part of Weiss' breast. Ruby crouched down next to Weiss and whispered, "Hey Weiss. Weiss." She still wasn't waking so Ruby crawled on top of Weiss' body.

For a second, Ruby simply stared at Weiss and idolized her princess-like state. She was beautiful and Ruby was extremely jealous. She gently ran her fingers through Weiss' hair and smiled. She definitely looked better with her hair down, Ruby thought. From before, Ruby saw that Weiss' breasts were showing so she sneakily moved Weiss' straps down below her shoulders and pulled down her gown, revealing Weiss' breasts. Before she did anything, Ruby looked up and saw that Weiss was still asleep.

Ruby carefully put her hands on Weiss' breasts and started to massage them. Right from the start, Weiss started to moan in pleasure. This caught Ruby off guard and she pulled her hands away quickly. After a few seconds, Weiss became silent and Ruby went back to massaging her breasts. As she continued to massage them, Ruby thought about how perfect her breasts were. Their size, their firmness; everything about them was perfect. Ruby could no longer control herself and started to suck on them. When she did this, Weiss moaned out even louder, but still remained sleeping. Ruby was surprised that Weiss this heavy of a sleeper.

As she sucked on Weiss' nipples, Ruby made sure that she was very delicate as to not wake her up because she was scared of the results if she were to wake up. She wanted to touch Weiss all over, but she was still nervous about actually asking her in person so this was the best she could do. After a while, Ruby pulled her mouth away from Weiss' breasts and saw that they were hard. She rubbed her fingers around them and Weiss moaned out once again. Now, Ruby was becoming daring. She lowered her hand down Weiss' body and in between her legs here she lifted up Weiss' nightgown. Out of nowhere, Ruby gasped.

"Weiss, you're not wearing any panties. You dirty girl." Ruby licked her fingers and started to rub around Weiss' pussy. When she did, Weiss' legs started to squirm a little bit and her moaning grew louder. "Sshh, it's okay Weiss. I'm here." Ruby kissed her cheek and promptly stuck her fingers inside Weiss.

"Ah, that feels so good." Ruby froze. Was she awake or was she having a similar dream? She slowly started to fuck Weiss again. Ruby kissed around Weiss' neck and fucked her at a slow, steady pace. Weiss breathing started to intensify and Ruby was getting even more turned on. She started to speed up when Weiss arched her back and opened her eyes. It took her a second to adjust to the lighting, but when she did, she saw that Ruby was on top of her with her finger in her pussy. She slipped back onto her pillow, removing Ruby's fingers from her pussy.

"Oh my God Ruby, what are you doing?!" Ruby froze in shock. She didn't know what to say.

"I, um... Well, it's sort of... I'm sorry," she said as she bowed her head before Weiss. A tear fell from her eye as Weiss crawled over to Ruby and wiped it from her cheek.

"It's okay Ruby. I'm not that mad, I was just surprised. You really shouldn't do that when someone's sleeping. It can actually be quite dangerous."

"I'm sorry." Weiss lifted her head up and looked Ruby in the eyes.

"I'm awake now so..." Ruby's face lit back up.

"Are you sure?"

"Go ahead." Weiss removed her night gown and lied down on her back. Ruby crawled down to Weiss' crotch and started to lick her pussy.

Immediately, Weiss grabbed her sheets and started to moan. In her head, she was thinking about how Ruby was able to this so well. She barely started doing this and already, she knew Weiss so well. From below, Ruby licked her fingers and inserted them into Weiss. As she started to fuck her, she continued to lick around Weiss' pussy. Weiss moaned out in pleasure for Ruby was nailing her g-spot perfectly. At this rate, she wasn't going to be able to hold it.

"Ruby, keep going. It feels so good." Ruby continued to fuck her and with her other hand, she started to tease Weiss' asshole. Her back arched even more for this felt really good for Weiss. She could feel the fluids leaking out as Ruby stuck her fingers deeper and deeper into Weiss pussy. "Oh Ruby, I'm gonna cum." Once when Ruby heard this, she pulled her finger out of Weiss and sat back up. Weiss was breathing heavy when she felt that Ruby was no longer inside of her. "What are you doing?"

"Let's cum together."

"Huh?" Ruby put her leg over Weiss stomach and their pussy touched each other. Weiss whimpered a little for her pussy was way more sensitive than Ruby's at this point.

"You ready?" Weiss nodded her head with a look that Ruby got so excited from.

Ruby started to thrust her body into Weiss' and they both moaned out loud. Ruby looked down and saw that Weiss' pussy was leaking and started to slosh her fluids everywhere. As Ruby continued to thrust her body at Weiss, Weiss started to lose her strength. Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and held it to her heart.

"Come on Weiss, just a little more." Ruby thrusted harder and harder and she started to leak. As their two pussies smacked together, they moaned out even louder. They were getting close. Weiss had tears coming out of her eyes and Ruby was definitely starting to slow down. However, she couldn't. She wanted to cum with Weiss so she continued to thrust until she couldn't anymore. Their bodies made contact, back and forth until they couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ruby, I can't hold it anymore, I'm... I'm cumming!" Ruby stopped and they both screamed out as they doused each other in their juices. Ruby immediately lost control of her body and fell on top of Weiss. Weiss dropped her hands onto her bed and breathed as hard as she could. The two girls were completely exhausted.

After a few seconds, Weiss regained some of her strength and wrapped her arms around Ruby, who was still on top of Weiss. Weiss felt that Ruby was still weak and held her close.

"We did it Ruby. We came together."

"Yeah," she said with heavy breaths. "And it felt amazing." Ruby turned her head and looked at Weiss.

"You're so cute Ruby." Weiss lift her head and kissed Ruby on the lips.

"I love you Weiss."

"I love you too Ruby." Ruby closed her eyes and smiled. She continued to lay beside Weiss as they slept the night away.

End of Episode 6


	7. Episode 7

Lovers at Beacon Academy

Episode 7

Blake and Yang

**Note: **Here's a special two-in-one day. So I'm going to point this out and say that this is probably my most proudest yuri episode I've ever made. Love live the best RWBY ship: S.S. Bumblebee and I hope you all enjoy.

Yang had a real crappy day. She bombed all of her exams, lost every duel she had, and wasn't able to spend time with Blake because she had many things to do as well. So now, she was making her back to her room to try and forget about everything that happened to her. She got to her room and opened the door.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back, meow." Yang looked at Blake and saw that she was only in her underwear and had the blankets covering the bottom half of her body. Yang's face immediately lit up.

"Hi Blake."

"I heard you had a bad day."

"Yeah, I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Well, join me and you can forget about it all." Yang smiled.

"Alright, let me just get something real quick." Yang walked over to her dresser and opened up a drawer. She searched through it, but the thing she was looking for wasn't in there. "Hm, where could it be," she whispered softly to herself.

"Are you looking for this?" Yang turned around to see Blake uncovering herself from the blankets and her wearing Yang's strap-on. "I thought you might want to unwind a little bit after a hard day of studying to be a Huntress." A smile emerged from Yang's face.

"Oh, you dirty little girl."

"Meow." Yang quickly ran to Blake's bed and got on top of her and started to kiss her passionately. When they started to run out of breath, Yang pulled up and stared into Blake's beautiful eyes. "I'm all yours. You may do whatever you want with me." Yang smiled and kissed her around her neck area which started to excite Blake.

"How we change things up a little?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be your little play toy this time," Yang said as she took off her shirt and revealed her bra. Blake immediately rammed her face into Yang's breasts and Yang took a deep breath in and out as Blake smothered herself in Yang's amazing breasts. As she continued to smother herself, her hands went around Yang's body and unhooked her bra, revealing Yang's boobs to their entirety. Blake began to suck on Yang's nipples and Yang began to moan softly as Blake's tongue tickled to the touch.

As she continued to suck on Yang's boobs, she unzipped Yang's skirt and removed it from her body. Blake stopped to notice that Yang was wearing black panties and her nipples were starting to become hard.

"Wow, I think you're the dirty girl, wearing black lingerie."

"Don't even go there. You wear black underwear all the time."

"It's because I want to make love to you every day of my life." Yang grabbed Blake's shoulders and pinned her down onto her bed.

"You want to fuck me?" Blake nodded her head as she stared back into Yang's eyes. Yang slowly lowered her body until her mouth was right next to the strap-on. She held it in her hands and started to suck it. She kept her eyes on Blake and Blake was running her fingers through Yang's hair.

"Make sure to get that really wet." Yang closed her eyes and turned her attention to the strap-on where she spit on to make it nice and slippery.

"I think it's ready." Yang brought her body back up and put the strap-on in her hands to direct it straight into her pussy. While still on top of Blake, she started to fuck it. Up and down, her boobs were bouncing around in all different directions and Blake held onto her nipples to increase her pleasure. The more she fucked herself, the faster and harder she bounced up and down. She fucked herself so hard that the books holding up her bed were starting to move.

"You want it harder?"

"Yes. Fuck me harder Blake." With Yang's body moving up and down, Blake started to thrust her hips up and down to try and further herself into Yang's pussy. Now, Yang was feeling the penetration. Her moaning was loud and Blake was enjoying the sight of Yang fucking herself on top of her.

After a while, Blake looked down at Yang's pussy and saw that it was starting to drip. She grabbed Yang's hips and stopped her mid-fuck.

Alright, let's slow down. I don't want you cumming just yet," she said as she sat up to kiss Yang.

"Don't worry Blake, I'll hold it just for you."

"Good, because there's a lot more than just that."

Out of nowhere, Blake kicked her legs out from under and switched places with Yang. Now, Yang was on her back and Blake had complete control of the situation. She spit on her hand and rubbed the strap-on a little bit more before continuing. She put her hand on the strap-on and slid it up and down Yang's pussy before entering again. She looked at Yang's face who had it rubbing the pillow as the feeling of Blake teasing her felt incredible. Blake pulled the strap-on away from Yang's pussy so she could regain a little bit of energy. Yang finally looked up at Blake and nodded her head. Blake slowly inserted the strap-on into Yang's pussy and slowly rocked her body back and forth.

Blake's pace allowed her to focus on depth. As she continued to go slow, Yang felt that Blake was getting deeper and deeper inside of her. Blake lowered her body and kissed around Yang's neck area.

"How does that feel Yang?"

"It feels so good. Don't stop." Blake pulled out once again. This time, she was preparing something special for Yang. She spit on the strap-on again and inserted it, but this time, she fucked Yang with much more force and with greater speed. Blake's thigh started to smack Yang's as Blake held Yang's legs in the air to increase the pleasure. Blake was definitely getting it in there deep and Yang was enjoying every bit of it. Her moaning was even louder than before and her pussy was dripping more and more.

Blake continued to fuck Yang harder and harder until it seemed like Yang's body was Blake personal rag doll. Yang was now screaming out in pleasure and Blake continued to fuck her as hard as she could. As soon as Blake felt that Yang was about to cum, she pulled out the strap-on and shoved Yang's body onto its side and crawled up behind her. Yang was now breathing as hard as she could.

"Oh my God Blake, it feels so good. Are you gonna make me cum?"

"You'll cum so hard, you're gonna want me even more." From behind, Blake started to massage Yang's breasts. She knew Yang was about to cum so she wanted her to recover. Blake's plan was to get Yang to very brink of cumming and then stopping immediately, causing her to feel so much pleasure without the release that should follow. Blake rubbed and pinch Yang's breasts and all Yang could do was lie there, helpless against Blake's domination. After a few minutes, Blake felt that Yang's breathing finally calmed. She licked her fingers and started to stroke the strap-on.

"Are you ready? I'm gonna make you cum."

"Please. I'm all yours."

From behind, Blake stuck the strap-on into Yang's pussy and started to fuck her as hard as she could. This position allowed Blake to get in deep and also be intimate with Yang as to make her cum with the most amount of pleasure possible. Blake's hips continued to go back and forth and Yang was moaning like crazy. Nothing was going to stop Blake and in her head, Yang knew that it was going to feel so good when it was all over. Their bodies smacked together and Yang's breathing starting to become interrupted as her body was hit with Blake's.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah."

"Come on baby, just a little more." Blake fucked Yang even harder now and Yang was leaking more and more. Yang's head started to look up at the ceiling and Blake continued to kiss around her face. Her thrusting was growing faster and faster and Yang was losing control.

"I can't hold it Blake. I'm gonna cum."

"Go ahead Yang. Cum as hard as you can." Blake's thrusting didn't stop and Yang finally blew her load.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Blake quickly pulled out and rubbed Yang's pussy to try and make her squirt as much as possible. As the fluids squirted out of her pussy, Yang's back arched and she screamed out in pain.

"Come on Yang, keep going." Blake continued to rub Yang's pussy until everything was finally out of her. Once it was done, Yang plopped onto her back and simply breathed out a gut. Blake crawled up next to her and kissed her on the neck. "How was that Yang?"

"Oh my God Blake, I love you." Yang grabbed Blake face and brought it up to hers and kissed with all of the passion in the world. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm sorry you had such a bad day."

"It's okay. You made me forget about it all. Thank you." Blake smiled and cuddled into Yang's body where they slept the rest of the day away.

End of Episode 7


	8. Episode 8

Lovers at Beacon Academy

Episode 8

Weiss and Yang

**Note: **Yeah, I know it's been awhile, but I hope you guys enjoy this episode. Just expect these updates to be quite scattered.

Blake and Yang were finishing up a class together as they made their way to the exit. However, they ran into something they weren't expecting.

"Gosh Ruby, why are you so stupid?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"You didn't know. That's exactly the problem. You never think. You always do whatever you feel like. You need to take more responsibility for what you do if you're gonna out team leader because I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after your mess." Weiss turned drastically and stormed while Ruby stood there, looking down at the floor.

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang were confused. What just happened? It usually never feels this intense. Was there something different this time? As the continued to ponder what they just witnessed, Ruby slipped away very silently. The school bell chimed, signaling 5 minutes until the next hour.

"Oh, I gotta go. I can't be late to my next class. I'll see you later."

"Alright, have fun." Blake ran off and Yang gave her a wave goodbye. When Blake finally vanished, Yang made it back to her room. She took off her school uniform and threw on a simple shirt and that was it. Once she was comfortable, she began to think about what happened earlier with Ruby and Weiss. Every time they argue, it was over something stupid and Ruby always seemed to brush it off. However, it didn't seem that way this time at all. Weiss definitely looked pissed and Ruby looked as if she let her down, but still, Weiss is always hard on Ruby and Ruby lets her. Never once has Yang seen Weiss happy with Ruby. She sighed and leaned back onto her bed. What am I gonna do with these girls? Then suddenly, an idea came to mind. A dirty one that Yang was getting excited for.

She ran to her drawers and pulled out her strap-on. She quickly hoisted it around her waist and waited. She knew that Weiss would be the first one back. Ruby and Blake had more classes that day so it just a matter of when. Yang sat at her desk with her legs underneath the table, waiting for Weiss to return.

After a few minutes, the door knob turned and out came Weiss. When she cleared the doorway, Yang grabbed her by the wrist and swung her around the right side wall. Yang grabbed Weiss' hands and pinned her against the wall.

"Ow, Yang, what are you doing?"

"What happened with you and Ruby?"

"Why do you care?" Yang slid Weiss' hands above her head and locked them together with one hand. With the other, she reached down Weiss' skirt and gently started to rub her pussy. "Ah! Yang, what are you… Ah!"

"Answer my question and maybe I'll stop." Yang continued to rub Weiss' pussy as she finally gave in.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Yang pulled her hand up out of Weiss' skirt and was all ears. "She wanted to see what color panties I was wearing so she lifted up my skirt. I didn't know that she was actually going to do so I turned around to try and stop her and lost my footing. As I fell, I accidently bumped into Ozpin and spilled his coffee. Thankfully, he didn't get mad, but it was all dumb Ruby's fault. Can you let me go now?"

"You know Weiss, I'm getting really tired of all the things you get at Ruby for. When I found out why, it's always about something stupid. Why? Do you ever so sorry to her?"

"Why should I?"

"Because! Because she's my sister and it hurts me to see her in pain over something that she shouldn't be worried about. And it's all your fault." Immediately, Yang stuck her hand down Weiss' skirt and started to rub her pussy with such intensity. Right from the start, Weiss moaned out loud.

"Yang, what are you… Please stop… I… Ah!"

"I think it's time you were punished for being so mean to my little sister." Yang pulled her hand out of Weiss' skirt and started to unbutton Weiss' school uniform. Weiss tried to break free, but Yang's hold on her hands was too strong.

Yang was able to get her shirt off, revealing Weiss' beautiful white bra. With her free hand, Yang removed one of Weiss' boobs from her bra and started to pinch her nipple. Weiss closed one eye and moaned out again. Once she was over that, she then unzipped Weiss' skirt.

"Please Yang, I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that." Yang revealed her strap-on and moved Weiss' head down to it. She put both hands on Weiss' head and made her suck on the strap-on. In and out, in and out, Yang kept it going until Weiss coughed and spit all over it. Yang brought her back and pinned her body against the wall. Now, there was nothing Weiss could do. Yang was in control and there was no stopping her. Yang pulled Weiss' panties to the side and inserted the strap-on slowly.

"Aahhh!"

"Sshhh. We're just starting," Yang said as she put her finger over Weiss' mouth. She thrusted her strap-on slowly into Weiss' pussy as Yang held her close and Weiss' was starting to cry out in pain.

Yang slowly increased her pace and Weiss started to hold onto Yang's body as she continued to fuck her with the strap-on. With each thrust, Yang tried to get in deeper and deeper until she could feel Weiss start to push her back out. Weiss' face was turning red and Yang kissed her around the neck. After a few minutes, Yang returned to her slow, steady thrusts. As she did, Weiss softly moaned in Yang's ear as her head was right next to Weiss'.

As Weiss's breathing started to return to normal, Yang picked up Weiss by the ass and carried her to the center of the room, still keeping the strap-on inside Weiss. When she made it there, she roughly slammed Weiss' body on the ground and spread her legs out. Yang licked her hand and rubbed the top of Weiss' pussy, getting her warmed up for the next round. Weiss tried to stop Yang by grabbing her hand, but immediately after, Yang started to fuck her again with the strap-on. Now that Yang had more control, she fucked her even harder than before. She kept a fast, constant tempo and Weiss was left to holding her boobs from shaking up and down.

"Ah… ah… ah!" Weiss started to close her eyes as Yang's strap-on was getting deeper and deeper. At the same time, it was getting harder for Yang to get inside Weiss because her pussy was starting to push her out. She fucked her a few more times before she pulled out and allowed Weiss to breathe.

She brought her body to Weiss' head and massaged Weiss' breasts. She grabbed them both and gently squeezed them together. Weiss softly moaned as Yang kept massaging her breasts. As she continued to massage Weiss, she saw that she was finally calming down. She then moved back down to Weiss' pussy and brought her butt into the air.

"What are you doing?" With her pussy facing the sky, Yang got on top of Weiss and began to fuck her again. With her pussy straight in the air and Yang in complete control, the penetration was deeper than it could ever be. Weiss cried out in pain as Yang piled on the pain. She started to feel it get really deep inside of her and she knew she was about to cum. Her moaning grew louder and Yang fucked her harder and harder. As she looked down at her pussy, she saw Weiss's pussy starting to leak and knew that she was close. With this in mind, she slowed down her fucking and changed her strategy. She thrusted into Weiss' pussy whenever she wanted to, but whenever she did, she thrusted as hard as she could. "Ah! Ah! Ah," she cried each time the strap-on went inside of her. Her body rocked back and forth according to Yang's choice until it finally happened. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Yang quickly pulled out and stuck her face in front of Weiss' pussy and opened her mouth as she squirted all over the place.

Weiss' body lost its strength and it fell on its side. Yang wiped her face of Weiss' juices and crawled up behind her.

"I hope that felt good." Weiss was breathing heavy as Yang came behind her and kissed her around the neck.

"I can't feel my legs."

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel even better." She looked down and grabbed her strap-on to direct into Weiss' asshole.

"Aaaahhhh! No! Not there!" Yang stuck her fingers inside Weiss' mouth as she slowly fucked Weiss in the asshole. Compared to early, this hurt much more and the way Yang fucked her made it seem even worse. Yang kept her pace slow until she felt that it was getting easier to get into Weiss.

She pulled out, stood up and put away her strap-on. She got dressed and made her way to the door.

"I hope you learned your lesson. You dirty little girl." She opened the door and walked out, leaving Weiss, weak and exhausted on the floor.

End of Episode 8


	9. Episode 9

Lovers at Beacon Academy

Episode 9

Yang and Neo

**Note: **Well, you know it had to be done since all the hype of episode 11 so here it is for your guy's enjoyment.

Yang opened her eyes and everything was blurry. The room was dark and when she tried to move her arms, she couldn't. Once she regained complete consciousness, she struggled on the ground, but couldn't break free. She moved her fingers around and felt that her hands were bound.

"Hey, let me out of this! Anybody there?!" Suddenly, a bright light shined down on Yang. She closed for the intensity of the light was too much. It took her a couple of seconds to finally get adjusted to the light and when she looked around, she noticed that she was naked. She was lying flat on the ground in what looked to be a big room with just her. "Somebody! Please help!" A small little chuckle broke through the silence.

"Oh Yang, you're so cute, thinking that someone can hear you."

"Who's there? Show yourself." Another laugh broke through before her capturer revealed herself.

"Did you miss me Yang? I thought we could play with each other a little more."

"Ugh, don't be ridiculous. Why would I play with you?" Neo started to walk around Yang, who was still lying on the ground.

"Because you took my offer on the train. Don't you remember? I defeated you and we made a bet: Whoever wins, we'll agree to anything the other says. Don't tell me you don't remember? You're making me sad." Yang closed her eyes and tightened her fists for she knew that she was telling the truth.

"So what do you want?"

"Oh, I thought we could play around for a bit before I let you go." Out of nowhere, Neo pulled out her knife and cut Yang on the cheek. "What? Not even a little squeal. Come on. Let's have fun." Neo knelt down beside Yang licked the blood off of her face. "Mmm, yummy."

"You disgust me." Neo suddenly gripped Yang's neck and pulled her off the floor.

"Oh don't worry. You'll come to worship me." She squeezed tighter as Yang was starting to lose her breath. As Neo watched as Yang's eyes started to daze, she threw Yang back onto the ground and watched her cough out a lung. She continued to walk around Yang and as she did, she slowly unbuttoned her vest and revealed her bright pink bra. "Come on Yang. Don't you want to look at my cute little body?" Yang looked up in anger. She was filled with rage, but there was nothing she could do. She had her pinned.

After a while, Yang finally recovered from nearly being choked to death. Neo knelt down in front of her and stared at her boobs.

"I wish I could boobs like this. How come you get to be so lucky?" She put her hands on Yang's boobs and squeezed them as hard as she could. Yang was trying to hold it in, but she was being too rough. She let out a quiet moan and Neo retreated. "Oh Yang, don't do that too loud. You're making me wet." Without another word, Neo unlatched her bra and grabbed Yang's head. She shoved into her boobs and smothered Yang's face in it. "Ah yes, take it. Take it all in" As she was being smothered in Neo's breasts, she was trying to breath, but she wouldn't let up. She kept Yang's head firmly in her chest until Yang started to struggle. She threw Yang's head and she fell onto the ground. She took deep breaths as Neo continued to walk around her.

This time, she started to unbutton her pants which revealed cute, white panties. Neo gave Yang a couple more seconds to recuperate before she slid into Yang's body and held her by the neck. She stuck her fingers inside Yang's mouth and thrust them in and out until they were nice and wet.

"Time for us to have some real fun." Neo quickly moved her hand down Yang's body and into her pussy. Yang closed her eyes and bit her tongue to try and hide the fact that she was completely vulnerable. Neo's fingers went in and out of Yang's pussy at constant pace and Yang began to breathe harder and harder. "Come on Yang, I wanna hear you moan. You like this, don't you."

While breathing heavy, "No, I don't."

"No? Well, then what about this?" Neo pulled out and then stuck her whole hand inside Yang's pussy. Unable to contain it, Yang cried out in pain and started to moan with every thrust into her pussy. "There you go. Scream for me. Let me know you love this." She thrust harder and harder and Yang was moaning louder and louder. Her hands were still on Yang's neck which made the feeling even more sensational. Neo tried not to squeeze too hard as to be able to hear her lovely voice.

She continued to fuck Yang as hard as she could and as she did, she noticed that Yang was starting to leak. Her juices were flowing down Neo's arm. Neo knew that she was about to cum, but she continued to fuck her as hard as she could.

"Come on Yang. Moan for me. You know you love it."

"I… I'm gonna cum!" Her voice grew louder and her legs started to close. Neo quickly pulled out and slapped Yang across the face.

"Haha, it won't be that easy." She squeezed Yang's cheek with her hand. "I still have more things I want to do with you. I'll be right back." She stood up and slipped into the darkness of the room.

As she was left alone on the floor, her heart was pounding. Her body was twitching slightly for Neo definitely fucked her in the right spot. Blood was rushing through her veins and all over her body. Who was this girl? Why did she have such a fondness for her? She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. It's almost done Yang. Just hold on a little more. After a few minutes, Neo's laugh emerged from the silence and Yang looked up. She saw Neo standing right in front with a smile on her face and strap-on around her waist.

"You know what this is?" Yang turned her body onto its other side. "Aw, are you still trying to recover from our previous session? Don't worry. It's just getting starting." Neo turned Yang onto her back and put her crotch right over Yang's face. She stuck the strap-on into Yang's mouth and kept it in there for as long as she could. Yang's eyes started to close and she coughed. Neo pulled out and stood back up. "You ready for our next game?" Yang turned onto her stomach and tried to crawl away from her. "Where are you going?"

She watched Yang struggle to crawl away, but it was no good. She only got a few feet away from Neo. When she neared the edge of the light, Neo skipped to Yang's body and grabbed her by the ankles.

"You're not going anywhere." She pulled her back to the center of the light and brought her ass into the air to get a good look at her pussy. "Mmm, this looks yummy. I bet everyone's been all over this."

"Please stop." Neo's eyes widened.

"Yes, beg more for me." She spit on her hand on rubbed Yang's pussy to get her warmed up. Once it was nice and shiny, she shoved her strap-on into Yang's pussy and began to fuck her as hard as she could. Immediately, Yang moaned out in pain as Neo grabbed Yang's hands and used them for leverage.

Neo switched between fast, shallow thrusts and slow, deep ones but after a while, she figured that the slow, deep thrusts were presenting better results. Every time Neo went in deeper, Yang would moan as she could feel it go further and further in. Neo pulled out and lowered her head next to Yang's.

"How does that feel, my little play toy?" Yang couldn't answer for she was too exhausted. "Well, I have one more thing and maybe this time, you'll enjoy it." Neo laid out flat on the ground and pulled Yang's body on top of hers. She looked down and made sure her strap-on made it into Yang's pussy and when it did, she thrust her waist up and down while moving Yang's waist up and down.

"Ah… Ah… Ah!"

"Yes, take it in deeper." With one hand, she kept it on Yang's waist to make sure that her body remained bobbing while her other hand traveled up to Yang's boobs and pinched her nipples. Now, Yang couldn't hold it anymore. Her moaning was as loud as could be and Neo was getting happier as she continued to fuck her.

Harder and harder, Neo didn't stop. She continued to fuck Yang until she felt Yang's juices travel down her strap-on and onto her legs. She was about ready. She stopped Yang's body as the strap-on was deep as it could be inside Yang. Neo took her hand off of Yang's waist and pressed a button on her strap-on which caused it to vibrate immensely until Yang screamed out as she squirted all over Neo's body.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Her body fell onto the ground and began to twitch. Meanwhile, Neo ran her finger down her body and licked Yang's juices right off of her finger. She stood up and looked down at Yang.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Yang was looking at the ground as her body was too weak to move. "I'll transport your location to your team now. I hope we can do this again sometime. It was fun." Yang looked up just in time to see Neo teleport out of the dark room with a naughty smile on her face.

End of Episode 9


	10. Episode 10

Lovers at Beacon Academy

Episode 10

Cinder and Neo

**Note: **Oh my God, he finally put another one out. I know that's what all of you are thinking. Sorry about that, I've been running low on time and haven't gotten around to this story. Since there is no timeline for this story, it is at the bottom of my priority list, but I promise that they'll keep coming out. You guys just need to stay patient with me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this long-awaited chapter.

Cinder and the rest of her operation and finally moved their things out of the warehouse and to a more comfortable location. All of her henchmen were sent out on errands which made her all by herself. Their new location was quite nice actually. It was a huge mansion with tunnels and caves right below it. She walked around the house aimlessly, looking for something to do, but nothing caught her eye. After a while, she laid out on the couch and closed her eyes.

Oh what to do, what to do. There's nothing _to _do. Everyone's out and I'm stuck here. Why am I the only one stuck here? Oh wait, I planned it this way. She smiled and leaned back. This is nice. Some peace and quiet for once. No children causing problems and no Roman to make a mess of things. Just me and my thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the kitchen and Cinder opened her eyes intensively.

"Who's there?!" she stood up and pointed her arm towards the kitchen. "You don't come out and it'll be the end of you." Then suddenly, a small girl crept out of the kitchen with her hands in the air. Cinder lowered her arm in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm… Neo."

"And why are you here?"

"Well, Roman hired me, but he said that I wasn't needed today and that I should just chill here at our hideout."

"Roman, huh?" She sat back and crossed her legs.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Oh no, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting someone else to be here."

"To be honest, I didn't know you were here either. My sincere apologies." Neo walked hesitantly back into the kitchen. Cinder watched her every move and came up with an idea. She smiled deviously and called for Neo.

"Neo, come out here." She peeked out of the kitchen and saw Cinder gesturing for her to go to her. She walked towards her with her hands behind her back in silence.

"Yes."

"Kneel down for me." Without saying anything, Neo got on her knees and waited for anything else Cinder had to say. "So you work for Roman?" She nodded her head. "But you know that Roman works for me, right?" She nodded again, but with more confusion this time. "So that means you really work for me," she said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, I'm so bored today. No one's here to boss around, but luckily, I have you." Cinder put her hand under Neo's chin and brought her close to her face. "So today, you're all mine." Cinder pressed her lips against Neo. Neo was completely taken by surprise that she fell onto her back with Cinder falling on top of her. "You know, you're very cute. What's a cute little girl doing with a guy like Roman?" She started to mess with Neo's hair and Neo tried to look away. The reality of Cinder being on top of her was too much to bare.

"Um, Ms. Cinder…" Cinder put her finger against Neo to silence her. She then lowered her head and started to kiss around Neo's neck. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. The gentle touch of Cinder's lips soothed her.

After a few seconds, Cinder sat up and started to unbutton Neo's shirt, revealing her cute pink bra. Cinder placed her hands on Neo's breasts and started to massage them. Now, Neo was completely under Cinder's control. Her face was turning red and she was completely vulnerable. After that, Cinder unfastened Neo's bra and started to suck on her nipples. She got an entire mouthful of them which caused Neo to cry out in pleasure.

"Cinder, please… I'm sensitive." She looked up at Neo.

"Don't worry sweety. I'll be gentle." She teased Neo's nipples with the tip of her tongue which slowly calmed her down. With her free hand, she continued to massage her other breast. Once Neo settled down, she softly moaned to herself as Cinder worked her breasts until they were nice and plump. She sat up again and Neo finally reopened her eyes. "Would you like to try?"

"Huh?" Cinder removed her dress, revealing her lovely breasts and her sexy, black panties. "May I," she asked nervously.

"Go right ahead." Cinder got off of Neo and leaned against the couch. Neo slowly crawled towards her and immediately sucked on her boobs. Cinder couldn't help herself and moaned out as loud as she could. It's been so long since she's been touched by another woman and now, it's finally happening. Neo alternated between each breasts until they were nice and hard.

"Was that good?"

"That was perfect." Cinder pulled her head for another kiss. As they kissed, Cinder's hand traveled down her body and underneath Neo's pants. Right as she entered, Neo twitched a little. "Are you sensitive there too?" She nodded with cheeks as red as cherries. "It's alright. Take it off." Without question, Neo took off her pants and underwear. Cinder also did the same, removing her black panties. Cinder laid on her back and waited for Neo. "Come on." Neo was unsure of what to do. Cinder's legs were spread wide open, but nothing clicked for her. "Put your pussy on my face and you can taste mine." Her eyes widened at this request. She didn't know Cinder was so dirty. She slowly crawled over Cinder and put her pussy right over her face, putting them in the 69 position.

Without any hesitation, Cinder dug her face into Neo's tight, little pussy and she cried out as her eyes closed and her body fell onto Cinder's. Trying to recover, she lifts her body up again and starts to lick Cinder's pussy. At first, she simply licked around her pussy until, she felt Cinder's tongue inside of hers. She then did the same and the two of them started to moan out loud. Their faces were completely dug into the other's pussy as they didn't stop. Deeper and deeper, their tongues went further inside of each other which caused them to start leaking.

Neo could taste Cinder as her tongue went in and out of her pussy. Neo's juices started to fall onto Cinder's face which caused her to smile. She lowered her head and stuck her fingers inside Neo. Immediately, she cried out again, but this time, it felt even better for her. Her fingers were so deep inside that she couldn't focus on Cinder anymore. She raised her head and opened her mouth.

"Mmm! Mmm! Ah!" Even though she wasn't eating her, Cinder didn't care. As long as they were having fun, it didn't matter. She stuck her fingers in and out as hard as she could. Neo went from soft moaning to loud near screams. Her juices were flowing down Cinder's arm until finally shee came. "Aaahhhhh!" Cinder pulled out and out of nowhere, Neo squirted all over her face. Her body lost its strength and fell on top of Cinder, breathing as hard as she could. Cinder licked around her mouth and used her fingers to get everything else. Once she was all clean, she turned Neo's body around to face her once again.

"How was that?" She was too flustered to answer. Cinder kissed her on the lips and brought her into her arms. "I hope you never try anything with that Roman fellow. You're all mine and I hope you remember that." And just like that, Neo fell asleep, still in Cinder's arms. She kissed her on the forehead and laid there with her until she too fell asleep.

End of Episode 10


	11. An Important Message

A Message to My Readers

I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but I'm being put on hold for 2 weeks. All my stories will be on hiatus until the 12 of December. I sincerely apologize for this inconvenience. Things happened this past weekend and I won't be able to sit down with my computer until then. Please continue to read these stories for they will immediately come out again once that date arrives. I also want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading and supporting my stories. You guys mean a lot to me and I wouldn't be doing this without you guys. So once again, I'm sorry for this late update, but I promise my stories will continue after this short intermission. See you all soon.


End file.
